official_super_object_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
I Used To Be A Cow!
"I Used To Be A Cow!" is the first episode of the first season of "Super Object Battle", and premiered on March 2nd, 2013. The introduction We see an announcement that this is the 100th video on the channel, with Envelope. Pre-challenge Milky and Lemony say "hi" to each other. Then, Circle falls off a cliff, landing on and angering Bushy. Teapot wonders what happened, but then gets hit by someone offscreen and splits in two. Sun and Moon are fighting, but Soapy then tries to quell the fight. Bucket is riding Skateboard, who is tired of being rode on, and Bucket obeys because they are friends. Disco Ball greets Burger, then introduces himself, and Burger reacts that he thought he was a Notebook, who comes onscreen to call him off on calling him fat. Cherry was annoying Hot Sauce, who then fled and encountered Grassy, who asked if he was having a nice day. Hot Sauce said that he wasn't, then Balloon is shown floating up to space, then getting hit by a meteor. Banana was being annoying, but then Umbrella told him to shut up. Berry was bored, then Stop Sign didn't want her to be bored, and said that it was against the law. Forky and Spoony say that it's not against the law. Envelope throws Music Disk a football, but he failed to catch and got hit. Drago comes in and roars. Acorn is then shown saying "Hello, governor", but Limey replied, "Uh, what?". Sticky then unexpectedly appears, forces the characters into his object show, then announces that the prize is a mansion and starts to initiate the first challenge. The intro then comes in. Challenge Sticky explained that the challenge was to stay on the rock the longest. Whoever fell into the lava was DQ'd. He said that the last 3 people remaining won, and the ten people that stayed on the shortest were up for elimination. He then announced the challenge's start. Challenge Breakdown Balloon just floated up, being disqualified in 4 seconds. Sun was then shown pushing Moon off. Bucket, Hot Sauce, and Banana were shown doing the Harlem Shake, but Umbella disliked it and pushed the three off. Burger then said that he used to be a cow, which was the namesake of the episode. Limey then pushed him off. Then, Skateboard did the same with Stop Sign and Teapot. The video then cut to the final 6, where Limey and Soap jump off. The latter was missing his body, but it then fell as well. Milky was next shown, pushing Grassy off, and becoming a winner, along with Sun and Skateboard. Bucket, Banana, Balloon, Umbrella, Stop Sign, Moon, Teapot, Lemony, Burger, and Hot Sauce were up for elimination. After the challenge Balloon was flying up into a cake, but then noticed a knife. Then TWJ's dog was filmed, with thewugglejack saying "This program was brought to you by my dog!" while filming the dog. Trivia *The namesake line, given by Burger, was from asdfmovie6. *'Goof:' Bucket and Skateboard are initially shown where they stop, but then they appear at the place where they start. Category:Episodes Category:Part 1 Episodes